pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyonin
The homeland of the elven race on Golarion, Kyonin (pronounced ky-OH-nihn) was completely abandoned by the elves for millennia before the fall of the Starstone. Only recently (by elven standards) returned to Golarion they have reclaimed their ancient homeland and have set about trying to repopulate their magnificent home while dealing with a world much changed from the one they left thousands of years before. Government Queen Telandia Edasseril, the elven monarch, is the ruler of Kyonin. Although she is an absolute monarch, Telandia is a liberal queen who understands that freedom is one of the highest ideals of the elven race. She wishes to shepherd her people toward a greater future, and to rebuild elven culture on Golarion to the heights it reached before Earthfall. Unfortunately, Telandia's subjects tend to focus more on their own pursuits, rather than in terms of national or racial goals. Queen Telandia is surrounded by advisors from all walks of life to assist her in ruling the elven nation. Not all of these advisors are solicited, however; the Winter Council, for example, is a shadowy group of elven traditionalists who have secretly assisted elven kings and queens since the return to Golarion. The conservative Council has proved a thorn in the side of the liberal queen. History Kyonin may not always have been known as Kyonin and has not always had the same borders as it has today but it has always been the spiritual homeland of the elves. It is unknown exactly how long elves have resided in the lands now known as Kyonin, before the Earthfall the elves did not measure time in any meaningful way, only by the great astrological cycles and the ebb and flow of the seasons. Certainly Kyonin had been inhabited for a very long time before the Earthfall and the coming of the Age of Darkness. Despite the innumerable years the elves had spent dwelling amongst the vast forests and rolling fields of their homelands in -5293 AR they were forced to abandoned their ancient home. The elven seers foresaw the coming of the Starstone and the devastation it would wreak on Golarion. Seeing no other alternative the elves retreated from Golarian via the Sovyrian Stone to the mysterious realm of Sovyrian. They left behind them little more than legends and fantastical ruined cities. Some elves, however, did remain on Golarion: some stayed as stewards of their former homes and ancient cities; some stayed out of a loyalty for Golarion and some stayed believing that they could easily survive the coming apocalypse or believed that the seers were simply wrong. After Earthfall These scattered elves went their various ways after the Earthfall, surviving as best they could in the new, harsher Golarion. Some remained in Kyonin continuing to watch their ancient cities. Kyonin remained effectively an abandoned nation watched over only by a few elven sentinels for nearly eight thousand years. The catalyst for the return of the elves took place thousands of years before their return at the end of the Age of Darkness and began in the foul depths of the Abyss. The nascent Demon Lord Treerazer attempted a coup against his demonic master Cyth-V'sug which failed. While this was not particularly unusual in the traitorous politics of the Abyss what was unusual was that Treerazer was not killed for his attempted coup. Instead he fled and was banished permanently to Golarion. When he arrived he found Golarion a savage world in the grip of the Age of Darkness. Treerazer wandered Golarion for many, many years until discovering the abandoned kingdom of Kyonin. Learning of the Sovyrian Stone Treerazer concocted a plan to pervert its energies and create a gateway to the Abyss. The Return The few remaining elves provided little significant resistance and soon Treerazer had possession of the Sovyrian Stone, but his infernal interferings did not go unnoticed. In distant Sovyrian the elves detected Treerazer's attempts to corrupt the Sovyrian Stone. The Elves returned to Golarion in 2632 AR, pouring through the gateway from Sovyrian and driving back Treerazer and his foul minions. Upon returning to Golarion they found it much changed. The world had recovered far more in the past seven thousand years than the elves had expected. Fighting for their homes the elves pushed Treerazer back to the very limits of Kyonin but found they were unable to destroy him completely. Content that the threat of Treerazer was contained the elves set about guarding the southern area of Kyonin where Treerazer had fled to, an area now known as the Tanglebriar. With the demon defeated the elves steeled themselves for a further onslaught, expecting the hordes of savage humans that they had been fighting with when they left Golarion. The attack never came and when the elves began to explore Golarion they found it in the midst of the Age of Enthronement and they found humanity to be generally far more civilised than when they left. Instead of returning to Sovyrian the elves decided to remain on Golarion returning to their ancestral homeland and once again bringing elves back to the forests of Kyonin. Since then the elves have fought with Treerazer and now struggle to re-establish themselves in a new and very different Golarion. Geography Kyonin is a haven of incredible natural beauty. The predominant feature of the country is the Fierani Forest, but Kyonin also boasts sweeping plains and the northernmost peaks of the Five Kings Mountain Range. The exception to the immense beauty of Kyonin is the Tanglebriar, the demon-haunted swamps between the southern edge of the Fierani Forest and the northern edge of the Five Kings Mountains. The area was once part of the Fierani Forest, but became something far more sinister when Treerazer was banished there. The demonic essence of Treerazer and his minions has corrupted the forest, turning it into a dark swamp where the light of the sun rarely reaches the ground, and evil fey cavort with abyss-spawned demons. The Five Kings Mountains form the southern border of Kyonin. On the western border lies Lake Encarthan, and the northern and eastern borders are formed by the Sellen River, which flows to the Inner Sea. Settlements * Erages * Greengold * Iadara * Omesta Foreign relations As an isolationist nation, Kyonin has complex relations with the human nations it shares borders with. The elves find some of their neighbors admirable, such as just Andoran and the crusaders traveling up the Sellen River to reach Mendev. Other neighbors, however, showcase the worst elements of human civilization—like bureaucratic Druma, chaotic Galt, and the constantly warring River Kingdoms. Additionally, Kyonin is effectively at war with Razmiran to the north because Razmir has declared the elves heretics. The war is not a particularly active one, however, as Kyonin's northern border is well-defended, and Razmiran is not eager to lose more troops attacking the elves on their ground. Inhabitants The population of Kyonin consists almost exclusively of elves, despite their limited numbers and low birth rate. Kyonin is considered the spiritual homeland of the elven people; as such, many elves are steadfastly opposed to the idea of non-elves living in Kyonin. Some extremely conservative groups, such as the Winter Council, are known to be violent in their opposition. However, there are three communities where non-elves are welcomed. The port city of Greengold was founded to allow trade with foreign merchants on Kyonin soil, and has since flourished into a cosmopolitan city inhabited by members of every civilized race. Additionally, half-elves occupy the fishing village Erages, and gnomes have built a treetop community above the elven settlement Omesta. References Category:Nations of Avistan Category:Nations Category:Chaotic good nations Category:Elven nations